1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and more particularly to a method and system for providing alternative routing consistent with a calling party profile when subject to enhanced services provided to a called party.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Integration of computer based service logic into centralized platforms within the public switched telephone network (PSTN) has resulted in the deployment of many new service features. The enhanced telephone network is often referred to as an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN). In an AIN type system, local and/or toll offices of the public telephone network detect one of a number of call processing events identified as AIN xe2x80x9ctriggersxe2x80x9d and the response, retrieve, routing instructions form a centralized database. For ordinary telephone service calls, there would be no event to trigger AIN processing, and the local and toll office switches would function normally and process such calls without referring to the central database for instructions. However, an office which detects a trigger will suspend call processing, compile a call data message and forward that message via a common channel interoffice signaling (CCIS) link to a service control point (SCP), such as the Telecordia ISCP(copyright), which includes a multi-services application platform database.
The ISCP is essentially a central control for the network. If needed, the ISCP can instruct the central office to obtain and forward additional information. Once sufficient information about the call has reached the ISCP, the ISCP accesses its stored data tables in its database to translate the received message data into a call control message and returns the call control message to the office of the network via a CCIS link. The network offices then use the call control message to complete the particular call.
Thus, the typical AIN architecture allows the switched transport (e.g., voice) network to interact with database systems and other so-called intelligent peripherals for obtaining information, data and support operations. This occurs when the switching network is triggered to access the database or peripheral by some condition that arises when a telephone call is being processed. An AIN trigger will typically arise in an AIN-equipped switch, and that will cause the switch to refer to a database for information or service to support processing of the call.
The widespread adoption of such systems for routing and servicing telephone calls has provided the opportunity to create and provision enhanced services throughout the public switched telephone network. These services include alternative routing and call blocking services that redirect calls to other locations, provide call screening and messaging services, and other processing.
For example, the commonly-assigned patent of Redd, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,388, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Selectively Blocking Incoming Calls,xe2x80x9d issued Nov. 14, 1995, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses a selective call blocking service and a method of supplying a list of numbers and authorization tiers to be stored in an ISCP database for a selective call blocking system. Specifically, the ISCP responds to a transaction capabilities applications protocol (TCAP) query message, generated at a central office switch in response to a subscriber call, by providing call processing data to the central office switch in order to establish an interface session with the subscriber. The interface session may be established, for example, by terminating the subscriber call to an intelligent peripheral (IP) that accepts DTMF inputs. During the interface session, the subscriber inputs the telephone numbers and authorization tiers using the DTMF keypad. After the interface session, the data input by the subscriber identifying telephone numbers authorized to bypass the subscriber""s call blocking service is loaded into the ISCP database.
Another example of an AIN enabled service include remote access to call forwarding (Ultraforward). Using this service, callers may call in to remotely activate and/or change their call forwarding number. Thus, as with Selective Call Blocking, a call placed to a particular telephone number may not be completed, if at all, to the telephone number dialed.
Rerouting or inhibiting completion of telephone calls under the control of the subscriber being called is not normally a problem. However, there are situations when it is necessary to complete a call to a particular telephone line in spite of such services. For example, public safety and emergency readiness and response organizations may need to call particular locations within a defined geographic area to warn of an emergency or announce an evacuation. Public safety answering points (PSAPs) handling incoming 911 emergency calls may sometimes need to call back to someone after a call to the PSAP has been disconnected, either intentionally or otherwise. Because of these safety concerns, police and public safety organizations may require the capability to rapidly and simply bypass such call blocking and rerouting services.
To address this problem, Redd, Jr. et al., ""388 provides that emergency numbers be provided to access the subscriber""s station by use of a Caller IDTM or automatic number information (ANI) system, by a PIN, or by a combination of both. The telephone service provider must provide a database containing the caller numbers of all Police, Fire, and medical emergency officials. When a call is made from one of these numbers, the system recognizes the call as being from one of the numbers on the emergency database list and allows direct access to the call to the subscriber""s telephone. A specialized central database of such numbers must be maintained and updated when emergency caller numbers are changed or added to (e.g., new fire station or the like).
One difficulty with the use of a PIN is that the entire call deferral process may be easily defeated if the special access code is compromised. For example, if a special access code is provided to emergency personnel (Police, Fire Department, Hospital, or the like), it is foreseeable that the access code may eventually be disclosed to unauthorized users. Another difficulty is that the call is not automatically completed, but requires entry of the access code, taking additional time and being prone to entry error. Systems requiring multiple access codes are less likely to be compromised, but are even more cumbersome and therefore less likely to be acceptable for dealing with emergency situations.
A difficulty with a list based bypass system is establishing and maintaining the database of emergency agency telephone numbers. This is because of several factors. For example, emergency facilities, such as PSAPs, have a large number of telephone lines and/or trunks terminating at their facilities. The line and telephone numbers associated with these facilities may not be readily ascertainable or known by the facility personnel. Even if such information is made available, the telephone numbers are subject to change as facilities and equipment change, due to system expansion, and when an emergency center relocates. Further, the administration of such information raises difficulties with the telephone service provider that must confirm the authority of agencies submitting lists of emergency telephone numbers prior to programming the telephone switching equipment to recognize the special privileges to be provided. Still another problem involves the maintenance of a specialized, dedicated database of privileged telephone numbers within the telephone system.
Accordingly, a need exists for emergency operation centers to have the capability to automatically bypass and/or disable call interception and rerouting services operating on a called telephone line.
A further need exists for a system for and method of identifying, verifying, and maintaining appropriate records and updating records of telephone lines of emergency operations centers having call intercept and rerouting bypass privileges and capabilities.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides an integrated system for providing special services to designated subscribers. According to one aspect of the invention, special users are identified during and as part of a service order processing and provisioning, with appropriate passive user call processing records (CPRs) created and stored in a network services control point (SCP). The passive user CPRs are used to augment, alter or inhibit the operation of a service initiated or controlled by the CPR of a called party.
According to one feature of the invention, the telephone lines associated with an emergency services facility are identified at the time an order is placed for provisioning of network facilities. Services triggered by a termination attempt trigger at the terminating switch are inhibited if found to conflict with priority call completion services of the emergency services facility. Thus, call blocking and forwarding services implemented by an advanced intelligent network (AIN) are automatically inhibited in response to an appropriate passive user CPR identified in connection with the calling party. Typically, the emergency services facilities include PSAPs, police and fire departments, etc.
According to another feature of the invention, information about a calling party is obtained during or subsequent to service order processing and stored as a CPR in an SCP database. When a called party subscribes to an inbound service in which such calling party information can be used to process and/or route the incoming call, the CPR of the calling party is retrieved and the call routed in accordance with the CPRs of both parties. For example, a customer service facility may subscribe to a call distribution service for routing calls to alternative call centers. A calling subscriber who has requested to be designated as hearing impaired, could then be rerouted to an appropriate TTY facility. Alternatively, a non-English language speaking caller might be rerouted to an appropriate foreign language service representative.
More specifically, according to one aspect of the invention, an intelligent switching network for providing subscriber specific telephone services includes a telecommunications network having at least one signal switching office and a signaling system, the one signal switching office configured to route calls and detect a call from a calling subscriber number to a called subscriber number on a call-by-call basis. A service controller is interfaced to the signal switching office via the signaling system. The controller includes a database of subscriber service information records corresponding to each of the calling and called subscriber numbers. The services controller is configured to execute network service logic programs for processing communications in the telecommunications network (e.g., routing, billing, collecting data, etc.) with at least one of the network service logic programs responsive to a query from the signal switching office for routing a call from the calling subscriber number to the called subscriber number based on the subscriber information corresponding to both the calling and called subscriber numbers.
According to a feature of the invention, the service controller selectively redirects non-priority calls according to a CPR of the called party and forces emergency calls through to the called party in response to a CPR of the calling party. This is accomplished by selectively (i) causing a routing of the call from the calling subscriber number to an alternative telephone number in response to the service information record of the called party and (ii) suppressing the rerouting of the call from the calling subscriber number to the alternative telephone number in response to the subscriber service information record of the calling party so as to cause the call from the calling subscriber number to be routed to the telephone line associated with the called subscriber number.
According to another feature of the invention, each of the subscriber service information records includes information for one of (i) alternative processing of incoming calls (e.g., routing, billing, data collection, etc.) and (ii) alternative processing of outgoing calls performed in response to the alternative routing information of another of the subscriber service information records. This other subscriber service information record corresponds to the record of the called subscriber.
According to another feature of the invention, an output of the service logic program inhibits call rerouting in response to a special service indicator of the subscriber information corresponding to the calling subscriber number.
According to another feature of the invention, a service order processor is configured to accept subscriber service order information and, in response, provide portions of the subscriber service order information to a plurality of subsystems including the service controller. The service order processor also provides information to a maintenance subsystem for the activation of subscriber telephone services and provides corresponding special service feature information to the service controller. The special service feature information includes information to invoke processing to either (i) selectively inhibit a call completion to the called subscriber number or (ii) selectively bypass an inhibiting of call completion to the called subscriber number in response to special service feature information of the calling subscriber number.
According to a further feature of the invention, the service controller (i) is responsive to the service information record of the called party to initiate a routing of the call from the calling subscriber to one of a predetermined plurality of telephone numbers, and (ii) is responsive to the service information record of the calling party to select the one telephone number from amongst the plurality of telephone numbers.
According to a still further feature of the invention, the signal switching office includes a trigger detection point including a plurality of subscribed triggers corresponding to each of the called subscriber numbers.
According to another aspect of the invention, an intelligent telephone network includes a first plurality of telephone lines and a first service switching point servicing the telephone lines. Similarly, a second plurality of telephone lines are serviced a second service switching point which includes a trigger detection point having a plurality of subscribed triggers corresponding to the second plurality of telephone lines. Communications and signaling networks connect the first and second service switching points with a service control point connected to the signaling network and having a database of call processing records corresponding to the first and second plurality of telephone lines. The service control point also includes service logic responsive to the trigger detection point for accessing (i) a calling of the call processing records corresponding to a call originating one of the first plurality of telephone lines and (ii) a terminating one of the call processing records corresponding to a called one of the second plurality of telephone lines. In response to both the calling and terminating call processing records, call processing (e.g., routing, billing, data collection, etc.) information is provided by the service control point to the second service switching point.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.